Survive
by Natalie Schreave
Summary: Althea Kramer, vencedora del Distrito 4, pensó que al ganar contra todo pronóstico sus juegos, el horror acabaría. Pero los recuerdos siempre regresan, y con ellos la asfixiante sensación de no poder hacer nada contra Snow. Ese año, con el anuncio de tercer Quarter Quell a punto de cambiarlo todo, ella sabrá que aquel horror del que trató de huir no ha hecho más que empezar.
1. Capítulo 1

Hay un único lugar en todo mi Distrito en el que me siento libre, en el que puedo estar aunque sea un segundo sin que el Gobierno del presidente Snow haga conmigo lo que le plazca, y me refiero al mar. La inmensidad de aquella masa de agua, siempre azul y sin fin, su ira salvaje en tiempos de tormenta y la vida que acoge, me ha cautivado desde niña. Tengo mucha suerte de haber nacido en el Distrito 4 pues no concibo un lugar más hermoso. Lamentablemente, esa belleza se ha ido extinguiendo poco a poco.

El sol está a punto de ocultarse en el horizonte cuando Finnick y yo salimos del mar. La arena se pega a nuestros pies mientras caminamos hacia la ducha que hay detrás de mi casa para sacarnos los restos del agua salada. Hay una ducha detrás de cada casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores ya que vivimos frente al mar. El flujo constante de agua potable es uno de los privilegios que nos dan por haber ganado los juegos, por haber dejado atrás nuestra humanidad para satisfacer los estúpidos caprichos de gente que ha tenido más de lo que la mitad de Panem podría siquiera llegar a soñar.

La injusticia en todo eso hace que agache la mirada. No puedo tolerar vivir en aquella casa a sabiendas de lo que en realidad significa, los Vencedores somos como el ideal de lo que cada persona del Distrito podría ser, como... como esperanza. Otro de los motivos por el que camino mirando mis pies es por mi acompañante, que va con el torso descubierto, lo que deja a la vista sus abdominales marcados y la suave piel de bronceada sobre la que me gustaría pasar las yemas de los dedos más de lo que quisiera admitir.

Finnick Odair, la persona que, como yo, también necesita sentirse libre de vez en cuando, lleva la red con la que hemos pescado colgada sobre el hombro, y yo llevo todos los peces en una cesta. Aquí a los Vencedores se nos permite pescar y tomar lo que queramos para nosotros una vez a la semana.

El agua que sale de la ducha está helada pero aun así trato de enjuagarme lo más que pueda. Finnick deja la red donde siempre, oculta detrás de unas maderas podridas, mientras yo cierro el caño y me agacho para coger la cesta en donde está nuestra cena. Aparto la vista violentamente del cuerpo de Finnick cuando es su turno con la ducha, un estremecimiento recorre mi cuerpo y no tiene nada que ver con estar empapada y chorreando.

Espero que no note el rubor que cubre mis mejillas.

Cuando por fin logro abrir la puerta trasera de mi casa, avanzo por el largo pasillo que conduce hasta la cocina y el comedor. Las paredes pintadas de un suave azul tienen el tono exacto del cielo despejado en un día de verano, y me dan una cálida bienvenida. No importa lo que piense de la casa, siempre el azul va a ser mi color preferido. La decoración es escasa, incluso cuando el Capitolio no quiso escatimar en gastos, y consiste en adornos hechos con conchas que yo misma recogí y uní para formar marcos o lámparas.

Al llegar a la cocina pongo el pescado en la encimera y cuando me doy la vuelta, él está recostado casualmente contra el marco de la puerta. Se ha acercado tan sigilosamente que no oí sus pasos. Aquella sonrisa que nunca parece irse del todo está ahí, esperando a que la vea para dejarme sin aliento.

—¿Vendrás a cenar? —le pregunto, como suelo hacer siempre.

Frunce el ceño y parece contrariado por mi pregunta, aunque la expresión desaparece de inmediato.

—Sí —responde recorriendo mi rostro con la mirada, lo que hace que me aferre con fuerza a la encimera detrás de mí— ¿Por qué siempre me preguntas? ¿No es lo que hacemos todos los días?

—Es cierto —le concedo, aunque en el fondo sé que no podemos tener una "tradición". Sólo somos marionetas a las que Snow ama manejar. Hilos invisibles tiran de nosotros, guiando cada movimiento que realizamos— pero los planes pueden cambiar.

Centro mi atención en el pescado y empiezo a limpiarlo meticulosamente sacando las escamas con un cuchillo y abriéndolo por la mitad para retirar las vísceras. Una vez que termino, divido todos los peces en dos cantidades iguales y le doy su parte a Finnick envuelta en papel.

—¿Qué podría cambiar? —me pregunta Finnick luego de un rato, como si no hubiera habido pausa. Ha dejado el pescado sobre la mesa como si no le importara.

Eso me molesta un poco ya que la mayoría de gente no tiene ni un pedazo de pan duro que llevarse a la boca; y no sólo es aquí, sino que viene sucediendo desde siempre en Panem. Por eso los rebeldes se alzaron contra el Capitolio, por eso hubo Los Días Oscuros y también por eso, aunque no fuera el propósito inicial, se crearon Los Juegos del Hambre.

La ironía en todo aquello me hace sonreír.

—No lo sé. Tal vez algún día Marie te invite a cenar, o Mags, o alguien, y tendrás que ir —contesto al notar que él todavía espera una respuesta. A veces me cuesta un poco mantenerme enfocada en algo, ha sido así desde que regresé de mis juegos— Cosas imprevistas suelen suceder todo el tiempo... Cosas como una llamada del Capitolio.

Me estremezco al pensar en eso y Finnick lo nota. Las demás personas podrían decir que debido a nuestro estatus somos libres, pero no es así.

—No, ni siquiera ellos nos impedirán cenar juntos —sus labios se curvan involuntariamente, como si retar al Capitolio le resultara divertido— Eso se ha convertido en algo así como nuestra tradición, ¿recuerdas? ¿Acaso no es eso lo que hacen los amigos?

Juego con un mechón de cabello húmedo mientras sus palabras me causan gran incomodidad. Él y yo no somos iguales. Finnick cuenta con cierto magnetismo que hace que a la gente le guste. No es sólo la sonrisa; es la mirada, el sonido de su risa, su rostro. Todo en Finnick resulta atractivo. Lamentablemente, eso le ha traído más problemas que beneficios. Al menos desde mi punto de vista.

—¿Les temes, a los del Capitolio me refiero? —de pronto esa jocosidad que suele estar siempre en su voz se ha ido. Me mira muy serio, como si mi respuesta fuera de vida o muerte.

Estoy a punto de abrir la boca y decir una mentira para hacer que el Finnick de siempre vuelva, aunque algo me hace dudar.

—Sí —termino confesando con voz trémula, muy consciente de que la única persona que podría entender lo que siento es él. Después de todo, ambos somos parte de los trofeos de Snow— Algunas veces quisiera...

—¿Acabar con ellos? —sugiere cuando ve que no puedo continuar. Su rostro está tan impasible que me es difícil averiguar si bromea o no.

—No. Conmigo —me avergüenza decir aquello, pero no tanto como lo que nos ha hecho Snow— Hay días en los que siento que no puedo seguir con esto. Me da tanto asco, Finnick. ¿Por qué a nosotros?

Ahora agradezco que no diga nada. Creo ser capaz de soportar la desaprobación de cualquiera menos la suya en estos momentos. Creo que soy una cobarde, y me duele ser consciente de eso.

—El problema, Althea, es que no se trata sólo de nosotros. Hay más Tributos a los que obligan a hacer... _eso_. ¡Nadie hace nada para evitarlo!

Es la primera vez que le veo verdaderamente molesto. Su rostro se ha enrojecido de repente y aprieta tanto los puños que los nudillos se le marcan. En sus ojos hay ira contenida. Deseo sentirme igual de indignada pero no lo logro, el miedo en mi pecho que Snow provoca es mayor a este asunto.

—Ya no hablemos de esto, por favor —digo con un hilo de voz. Su mirada tiene tal intensidad que lo único que puedo hacer es apartar la mía— Siento haber tocado el tema, y sé que debería hacer algo, pero... Snow me aterra. Tú no sabes... No tienes idea de...

—Claro que lo sé, él me ha hecho lo mismo. ¿Lo recuerdas? —en su voz no hay reproche, sólo el simple deseo de hacerme ver que no estoy sola— Arreglaré esto, ya lo verás —la sonrisa por fin regresa, y un peso que no sabía que cargaba desaparece de mis hombros.

—¿A qué te refieres? —insisto confundida.

—Sé cosas, Althea —se inclina hacia mí con cierto aire de confidencialidad aunque estamos sólo nosotros dos— De Snow, de sus hombres de confianza. De todos. Creo que puede lograr un acuerdo.

Ahogo un grito al comprender sus palabras. No, esto es horrible. Incluso peor que una llamada del Capitolio. Le matarían si tan sólo mencionara aquello, no puedo permitirlo. Ellos no pueden quitarme a Finnick.

—No lo hagas —le ruego. Me veo tentada a alzar las manos y aferrarme a él, o sacudirlo hasta que reaccione— No hay nada que podamos hacer.

—Tal vez tú no puedas pero yo sí —sé que quiere agregar algo más pero se contiene. En cambio, sacude la cabeza— Siento haber mencionado esto. Olvídalo, no te tortures.

¡Es tan obstinado! No voy a lograr nada hoy, debo ir persuadiéndolo poco a poco.

—No pasa nada —respondo, forzando una sonrisa— Ahora ve a tu casa a asearte para la cena.

—¿Esa es tu manera sutil de echarme?

Hago como si lo meditara.

—Sí, es probable.

Finnick me da una última sonrisa radiante y sale de mi casa después de tomar un puñado de azucarillos y sus peces. Siento que me podría derretir en cualquier momento.

 _«No seas estúpida»_ , pienso. _«Nunca conseguirás que te vea como algo más que su amiga»._

Eso hace que mi corazón se rompa en dos, como ya ha sucedido antes, aunque logro arrancar la idea de mi mente y me pongo a adobar el pescado para la cena, agradecida por la repentina distracción que se me presenta. Luego de un rato lo dejo reposando en una de las encimeras y mientras tanto me voy a dar un verdadero baño.

Subo corriendo las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso en donde están las habitaciones, saltando el octavo peldaño para no tropezar ya que está flojo, y me meto al dormitorio principal. En esta casa hay tres habitaciones pero sólo la mía está ocupada. Me saco la ropa empapada y la tiro al cesto lleno a rebosar de ropa sucia. Finalmente cojo una toalla limpia y entro al enorme cuarto de baño.

Al salir me siento fresca, limpia y sin ningún rastro de arena. Ese es el gran inconveniente de vivir frente al mar, y quizás el único, aunque vale la pena.

Antes de ganar los juegos mi casa solía estar cerca al embarcadero, yo amaba acompañar a mi padre todas las mañanas hasta el muelle principal para despedirlo. Claro que había que tener cuidado en dónde pisabas pues algunos tablones estaban podridos o astillados. Si no prestabas atención podías romperte una pierna y eso, para la gente que no tenía absolutamente nada, era lo equivalente a dejarse morir. Sin embargo, mi padre lo hacía de manera inconsciente luego de tantos años trabajando allí. Al regresar a mi casa me gustaba sentir la arena bajo mis pies y la suave brisa salina despeinando mis cabellos.

Es una lástima que la arena pierda su atractivo cuando se mete a tu ropa interior o se adhiere a tu piel.

Me visto con unos shorts de mezclilla que están tan deshilachados y tan viejos que parece que se romperán en cualquier momento, y me coloco una sencilla blusa azul de tirantes. Pensar en mi papá logra ponerme triste, no es justo que luego de un día tan extraordinario termine sintiéndome de este modo.

Peino rápidamente mi cabello, ignorando todo nuevamente, y bajo para tratar de seguir cocinando. Hacer como que no pasa nada funciona algunas veces, pero los problemas no se solucionan sólo porque cierras los ojos y finges que no existen.

No obstante, nunca he sido del tipo que maneja bien las confrontaciones.

Preparo el arroz tarareando una vieja melodía que tiene que ver con barcos alejándose por el horizonte, y me pongo a freír el pescado. Para cuando termino de hacer la cena ya ha oscurecido totalmente así que prendo todas las luces de la casa justo antes de que Finnick toque la puerta.

—Entra —le grito.

Oigo la puerta delantera abrirse con un rechinido y entonces recuerdo que debía echarle aceite a las bisagras la semana pasada. Pisadas se acercan por el largo pasadizo que va desde la entrada, cruzan la sala y luego alguien aparece. Aunque no es quien yo espero.

Mis alarmas se disparan de inmediato, incluso antes de que mi cerebro termine de procesar todo. Mags me sonríe de manera tranquilizadora al notar que estoy a punto de desmayarme.

—Hola, no esperaba verte hoy por aquí. Es una grata sorpresa —le digo en un intento por ser amable y aparentar calma. Sin embargo, no logro mi cometido pues pronuncio tan rápido las palabras que dudo que haya comprendido algo.

Mags alza una mano y, aunque no usa palabras, sé lo que quiere decir: cálmate.

Inhalo hondo, en parte para prepararme ante alguna posible eventualidad. Finnick jamás ha faltado nuestras cenas, al menos no sin previo aviso.

Sus manos se mueven en el aire, retorciéndose para formar palabras inaudibles que voy comprendiendo poco a poco. Aquellas señas son útiles para comunicarse ya que Mags no puede hablar, así que hace muchos años me obligué a aprenderlas. Ahora, sólo deseo instarla a que vaya más deprisa.

A medida que va narrando todo, siento como si una mano invisible apretara mi cuello y me asfixiara: Finnick ha sido llamado al Capitolio, y a ese tipo de llamadas no le podías decir no.

* * *

 _ **Hola, ha sido un largo tiempo sin estar por aquí así que seré breve: Esta historia será re-publicada puesto que planeo corregir todos aquellos HORRORES que escribí hace mucho ._. en serio, casi me sangran los ojos al leerla de nuevo. Quizás me demore un poco, pero lo haré. Espero que puedan darle a la historia una segunda oportunidad.**_

 _ **—Nat.**_

 _ **Por cierto, cambié mi antiguo user y ahora tiene mi verdadero nombre (menos lo de Schreave, la maldita America me quitó al amor de mi vida). XD**_


	2. Capítulo 2

Los días posteriores a la partida de Finnick casi no puedo concentrarme en nada, ni siquiera el mar puede acallar mis preocupaciones y pensamientos. Estoy convencida de que Snow le matara, aunque no aceptaré nada hasta que la noticia llegue. Porque lo hará, dentro de mí lo sé.

Por otro lado, hay una pequeña posibilidad de que Snow deje pasar lo de Finnick debido a la ventaja que él representa. Vamos, no hay tributo más atractivo en todo Panem; aunque me cueste reconocerlo, desecharlo representaría una gran pérdida. Trato de aferrarme a esa idea que me proporciona la vaga esperanza de que mi amigo regrese a salvo.

Entonces deseo correr lejos de todo; darle la espalda a mi Distrito, a Panem. La necesidad de sentirme libre me embarga por completo y me asfixia. No puedo soportar seguir viviendo un segundo más bajo el yugo del Capitolio, ni ver gente masacrándose año tras año. Sobre todo, no tolero que me usen una y otra vez como si fuese una cosa.

A penas está amaneciendo cuando abro la puerta de mi casa y salgo corriendo mientras gruesas lágrimas de impotencia y miedo bajan por mis mejillas. Paso por la casa vacía de Finnick, mi amigo que ahora está a merced de personas egoístas que no dudaran en acabar con él, y aquello sólo logra hacerme sentir peor. Sin embargo, su ausencia me enfurece lo suficiente como para que deje de llorar como una niña.

No pienso darles la satisfacción de asustarme, al menos no ahora. Puedo resistir.

Seco la humedad de mis mejillas pasando las manos sobre estas. La ira aún hierve a fuego lento en mi pecho y quedan algunas horas antes de que el pánico haga que desaparezca. Eso siempre sucede, de algún modo Snow consigue que me sienta inmensamente vulnerable.

Regreso a mi casa con los hombros encorvados para tomar un poco del dinero que me entrega el Capitolio por haberme convertido en una bestia al ganar sus juegos; luego vuelvo a salir pero esta vez sé bien adónde me dirijo: el pueblo.

No importa cuánto intenten ocultarlo, algo ha cambiado en estos últimos meses con respecto a la relación que manteníamos con el Capitolio. La gente ya no se muestra tan complaciente con nuestros opresores. De hecho, no creo que este año haya algún voluntario. Muchos de los otros Distritos nos consideran dentro de los _profesionales_ , pero la verdad es otra. No recibimos ningún beneficio extra como el 1 o el 2; no nos entrenan como a ellos. Nuestra ventaja reside en que somos pescadores, sabemos de redes y de cazar. El desgaste físico sirve para entrenar nuestros cuerpos y mantenernos en forma; nuestros trabajos para tomar algo de comida de vez en cuando y seguir estando fuertes. Los agentes de la paz y el alcalde entienden eso, debido a ese motivo no hacen demasiados líos.

En cuanto a lo de lanzarse como voluntarios… Bueno, eso aún no me queda del todo claro. Aunque este año sigo convencida de que no se presentará ninguno, no después de lo que pasó en la edición anterior.

Las personas están descontentas, ahora puedo ver la misma frustración que cargo dentro en los ojos de alguien más y sé que piensan como yo. Es por eso que las cosas que han estado poniendo algo raras aquí, no del todo mal pero ya no es lo de antes. El único motivo por el que no desmintieron los rumores de que recibíamos trato especial fue debido a que nos conviene a todos: el Capitolio logra que la desconfianza reine entre los Distritos y nosotros tenemos cierto estatus cuando vamos a los juegos.

El acuerdo implícito parece estar a punto de acabarse: las jornadas laborales —ya sea como capitán o pescador en el mar o envasando y distribuyendo en tierra— se hacen más extensas y duras para los que no poseen el pago del Capitolio, como yo. He visto a algunos mirándome con mala cara, como si desearan lo que yo poseo.

Si supieran el costo de todo entonces se sentirían más que felices de la vida que llevan.

En parte es por eso que decido gastar mi dinero en cosas que casi ni necesito, de ese modo apoyo a mi gente.

El Distrito 4 no es especialmente grande, según lo que recuerdo del colegio somos el séptimo cuando se trata de tamaño, pero sí tenemos una población regular, de los cuales casi todos nos dedicamos a la pesca o a asuntos relacionados con esta. Es un grupo reducido el que tiene trabajos ajenos al mar, pero ellos viven generalmente en el lugar al que me dirijo.

La brisa proveniente del mar tan temprano por la mañana me azota con fuerza y me hace temblar. El calor hace que generalmente siempre vista shorts y blusas ligeras, y esta vez no es la excepción, de modo que sólo me queda frotarme los brazos con las manos y esperar a llegar pronto para recibir la protección de los edificios.

Pese a que ha amanecido desde hace poco, los negocios y la gente del pueblo ya están en movimiento desde antes del alba. Los pescadores rezagados se dirigen a los muelles para empezar su jornada en alta mar mientras que los que se encargan del procesar y envasar todo caminan arrastrando los pies hacia las fabricas, donde pasaran todo el día de pie.

Algunas personas me saludan dándome asentimientos debido a que conocían a mi padre, que trabajaba en el muelle 7, muy lejos de aquí. Su barco naufragó cuando yo tenía 15, el mismo año sacaron mi nombre la urna y me mandaron a Los Juegos del Hambre. Mi madre no pudo tolerar haber perdido a ambos —fue casi una casualidad que yo ganase ese año—, así que se suicidó. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, quizá es lo mejor que pudo suceder.

Snow usa a los familiares de las personas para hacerles lo que a Finnick y a mí, para controlarlos. Yo no tengo a nadie, por consiguiente tampoco nada que perder.

Es entonces cuando las imágenes del rostro de Mags asaltan mi mente, y también Finnick aparece; aunque decido ignorarlos y continúo mi camino hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Al pasar frente a la panadería me detengo un momento y examino las delicias colocadas en el escaparate, a disposición de quienes puedan pagar por ellas. Los bollos de algas formando una pirámide son los favoritos de Finnick, pero él no está aquí para disfrutarlos así que sería un desperdicio comprarlos.

Un golpe seco y el grito de dolor me sobresaltan. Escaneo la calle hasta que veo a Claude, de la tienda de frutas, aferrándose al brazo de una niña de cabello castaño y unos ojos tan marrones como el café que debe tener unos 10 años como mucho. La sacude con violencia y le grita cosas horribles. Soy capaz de captar las palabras «ladrona» entre todo lo que dice y de pronto sé que la niña está perdida, robar se castiga con la muerte. No mostraran ninguna indulgencia ante ella.

La niña también debe saberlo porque gruesas lágrimas de pánico salen de sus ojos mientras sus manos intentan desasirse del agarre pétreo que ejerce Claude, cosa que le será imposible.

Otros paran para ver la escena con curiosidad pero nadie hace ademán de intervenir, lo que se desarrolla frente a ellos parece divertirles. Veo que sonríen y se codean entre ellos. Me dan asco, no son mejores que la gente del Capitolio que se dedica a ver cómo morimos año tras año. La falta de piedad me deja sin aliento, así que me armo de valor mientras avanzo casi corriendo hacia Claude y la niña, rogando internamente para que se me ocurra algo.

—Oye… —empiezo con la voz convertida en un susurro trémulo.

El enorme hombre llamado Claude me mira sobre su hombro mostrándome sus dientes como un animal salvaje. Veo los músculos de sus brazos tensarse y entonces la niña suelta un lloriqueo.

—Este no es asunto tuyo, sigue tu camino. A menos que tengas algo que ver con esta ladrona, entonces a ti también te llevaré a que te azoten.

Oigo la voz de Finnick en mi cabeza diciéndome: _«Da la vuelta, Althea, no tienes nada que hacer aquí»_. Decido ignorarlo e inhalar hondo para infundirme fuerzas. En otra ocasión quizá le haría caso, pero no ahora.

—De hecho, lo es —sigo hablando inspirada por una idea que me acaba de llegar— Es la niña que me hace los recados, no una ladrona.

Mi tono no convencería a nadie pero el hombre tiembla tanto que dudo que lo note.

—¡La encontré robando muchas de mis manzanas!

—Yo se las encargué —sigo mintiendo. Le doy una mirada significativa a la niña ya que la confusión ha reemplazado el dolor en su rostro— pero se fue tan rápido que olvidó esto —balanceo el saquito de cuero lleno de dinero que he sacado de mi casa frente al rostro del hombre.

—¡Es cierto! —exclama la niña, esta vez dándole un manotazo en el brazo para que le preste atención— Es lo que trataba de explicarte.

Alzo las manos en señal de paz.

—No queremos problemas…

—Eso debió pensarlo antes de meterse a mi tienda.

—¿Qué tal si te quedas con el dinero y la dejas ir? Tómalo como compensación por el mal rato —le propongo sin desesperarme del todo. Veo cómo el hombre mira el saco que aún muevo delante de él, está deseando ponerle las manos encima.

No sé por qué estoy haciendo esto. ¿Me quiero lucir frente a los otros? ¿Es mi manera de decirles a los demás que no permitiré las injusticias? No, eso último no puede ser; soy demasiado cobarde para alzar la voz, y mucho menos oponerme. Sin embargo, es sólo una niña, yo sé lo que es pasar hambre a su edad.

—No la quiero ver merodeando por mi tienda de nuevo —dice, luego me arrebata el dinero y me lanza a la niña— Si se atreve a hacerlo la llevaré con los agentes de la paz para que le den unos buenos azotes.

—Entendido.

Sé que es algo estúpido esperar algún tipo de agradecimiento cuando el hombre se va, pero parece que la niña está por agregar algo cuando mira algo detrás de mí con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Sale corriendo en dirección a un muchacho de más o menos mi edad que le abre los brazos para que ella pueda abrazarlo. No oigo lo que le dice pero, de pronto, él me mira con rabia y empieza a caminar hacia mí.

Como el altercado con Claude ha finalizado y la diversión no tendrá lugar, la gente se dispersa para volver a sus asuntos. Me quedó parada viendo cómo se me acerca muy rápido con la niña en brazos.

—Aléjate de mi hermana —me sisea con odio. Tiene el mismo cabello oscuro y rizado que la otra.

—¡Ella me ayudó! —chilla la niña tratando de que su hermano la mire, aunque no lo hará porque está más ocupado fulminándome con esos ojos oscuros que tiene— ¡Deja ser tan idiota!

—¡Cierra la boca, Molly! ¡Es una de los Vencedores, una mascota del Capitolio!

Las palabras se sienten como bofetadas. No es gratitud lo que busco, pero su actitud me enfada muchísimo. Me pregunto qué habría pasado si dejaba que aquel hombre siguiese golpeando a su hermana, si me hubiese comportado como el resto. Justo en ese preciso instante detengo el rumbo de mis pensamientos, nunca haría algo como eso.

—Sólo trataba de ayudar —suelto entre dientes con los manos convertidas en puños— Claude planeaba llevarla con los agentes de la paz, y ellos la iban a ejecutar en el acto.

—No necesitamos tu caridad —dice al instante.

—No es caridad —replico sintiéndome ofendida. Entonces capto el porqué del problema— Claro, esto tiene que ver con los hombres y su gran orgullo. ¿Acaso me equivoco? Trato de hacer algo por tu hermana, evitar que algo malo le suceda, pero tú únicamente piensas en que te tengo lástima. Y si es así, lo siento. La próxima vez dejaré que la sigan golpeando.

—¿La golpeó? —su rostro se enciende mientras aprieta a la niña contra su pecho, como si buscara protegerla con aquella acción.

—Tenía mucha hambre —dice Molly antes de que pueda contestar, y sus palabras suenan como una disculpa ante sus acciones— Me metí a esa tienda buscando conseguir sólo una manzana, pensé que podríamos compartirla. Quería darte algo por tu cumpleaños, Ethan. Lo siento tanto.

Toda la rabia en el rostro de Ethan se desvanece al oír a su hermana menor. A mí se me encoge el corazón cuando me entero el motivo por el cual la niña casi se mete en serios problemas. Todo por una manzana para su hermano mayor, sólo una para compartir.

—No estoy molesto en absoluto, Mo —le asegura suavizando su tono duro y convirtiéndolo en algo dulce y gentil, muy diferente de cómo me ha hablado.

Sé que ese es el momento de alejarme. Casi estoy feliz de hacerlo, he tenido suficiente emoción por hoy. Decido que lo mejor será volver a mi casa, de todos modos no puedo comprar lo que planeaba debido a que ya no tengo dinero.

Me soy la vuelta rápidamente y me alejo por unas calles alternas para perderme de vista con facilidad, después retomo el camino hacia la Aldea de Los Vencedores, donde las mascotas del Capitolio vivimos.

* * *

 **Después de mucho tiempo —tal vez demasiado— subo este capítulo XD Ojalá es haya gustado.**

 **Ethan y Molly son dos personajes nuevos que estoy introduciendo, no se encariñen con ellos :v**

 _ **Nat.**_


End file.
